


Sick

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Does this really need a summary?





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I just was in the mood for a little sickfic. There will probably be a second chapter, but right now it stands alone :)

* * *

 

 

It started with a cough.

 

If you asked Leo, and you never should ask Leo, he would tell you it was a mere scratching in the throat, easily cured by clearing said throat one or two times.

 

The oldest brother tended to ignore signs of a cold or hide them, hating the fuss everyone made. Especially Donnie. He was the leader, for shell's sake, he could handle a little cold.

 

So when the temperature dropped in October and Leo started to feel the scratching in his throat, he chose to stay away from his olive brother. Those stupid doctor senses would immediately alert Donnie.

It wasn't as hard as Leo had feared, seeing Donatello was busy with repairing their heating system. Still, the katana-wielding turtle was careful as he made his way into the kitchen for some tea.

 

“Hey Leo!” Mikey greeted his brother, smiling up at him from mixing some batter.

 

“Hey Mikey, Raph.” Leo smiled gently at his youngest mate and nodded his head to Raphael sitting at the kitchen table, clearing his throat before moving towards the tea kettle.

He winced when the noises of mixing batter stopped and Raph put his magazine down.

 

“What's with yer voice?” The emerald turtle asked while Mikey walked over to his oldest brother.

 

“Nothing!” Leonardo stated, cursing inwardly when his voice caught in his throat and he had to fight a small cough.

 

“Are you sick?” Mike asked, worry in his voice as he put his hand on the leaf-green shoulder. Leo sighed and turned around, steeling himself for his baby brother's huge innocent gaze.

As expected those sky blue eyes were wide with worry, and Leo couldn't help but hug him for assurance.

 

“It's just a sore throat, baby. Don't worry. I'll drink some tea and this evening I'll be as good as new.” He pressed a small kiss to the sea-green head, locking eyes with Raph over his smaller brother as he did so, narrowing when he saw the evil smirk.

“And there's absolutely _no need_ to tell Donnie about it.” he felt the need to add, put off when his immediate younger brother only grinned wider.

 

“But Leo... What if it's not _just_ a sore throat?” Raphael tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, but failed to hide a wide grin when Mike's head snapped up to look at Leo with wide eyes. “Remember what happened the last time your throat hurt? Or when Mikey got 'just a cough' a few years ago?”

 

Leo glared at Raph, already planning revenge until Mikey grabbed his face in both hands, making him look at him.

 

“We _have_ to tell Donnie! I don't want you to get worse!” Leo felt another cough coming and quickly turned away to let it out into the crook of his arm. The last thing he wanted was for Mikey to catch his cold. The youngest was way too susceptible and easily caught everything his big brother did.

 

“I'm fine.” he quickly assured his baby brother. Raph got up and leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

 

“I don't know, Fearless, I don't believe ya. I better go get Donnie.”

 

“Okay, you know what? If it doesn't get better till tomorrow I'll go to Donnie. Alright?” He gave Mike a pleading look. His youngest brother knew exactly how much of a mother hen Donnie could become. He still looked uneasy, but nodded.

 

“Fine...”

 

“Thanks baby.” Leo hugged the smaller turtle close in thanks before he let go of him so he could continue baking. He gave him another soft and reassuring smile before turning to leave, pausing at the doorway to glare at Raph. “What do you want?” He knew his hothead brother long enough to know he wanted something in return for not telling Donatello.

 

“I'm wounded, Fearless.” The hurt impression was so fake it didn't even deserve an eye-roll. “Alright, you and I, sex on the rooftops.” Leo's eyes widened in surprise, before his face scrunched up in displeasure. It was way too dangerous to get intimate topside. Admittedly, ever since Shredder's defeat the Foot were practically non-existent. And whenever just the both of them had sex it went pretty fast. He could manage, for the sake of being safe from Doctor Don.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

~LINEBREAK~

 

 

Donatello knew something was wrong. Raph looked way too amused for no apparent reason. Mikey kept sending worried glances at Leo. And Leo himself... well, he had mastered the art of indifference and didn't act unusual.

 

Don had thought Mike made the soup mainly for the middle brothers to help with the cold, but now that he noticed the worry radiating off of him he suspected it was for Leo. Was their big brother sick? He _did_ look a little pale. And was rather quiet, but that wasn't unusual either.

 

Deciding he wanted see how this would play out in the end, he would make sure to keep a close eye on his oldest brother. Did he really think he could fool the genius? Each of them had tried to hide an injury or sickness before, and Donnie would always find out in the end.

 

“I was thinking we could watch a movie later.” The olive turtle offered as he finished his soup. He couldn't help but smile when Mikey's face lit up with excitement.

 

“Really? You done with the heaters?”

 

“Not yet, but it's not cold enough yet anyways. We can cuddle up.” His baby brother's eyes practically glowed with happiness, making each of his brothers give a tiny smile.

 

“Good idea.” Raph nodded, smirking into his bowl as his eyes found Leo. Instead of answering, the leader nodded with a smile. He would show Raph how much self-control he had.

 

So after dinner they all got comfortable on the couch, sharing two large blankets. Since Donnie and Raph needed warmth to regulate their body temperature they always cuddled up with their warm-blooded brothers when it got too cold. Despite getting sick more often during those months, Mikey enjoyed winter the most. He got to cuddle with all of his brothers at once, after all.

 

Donnie let Raph and Mike choose the movie while he got comfortable next to Leo. The blue-banded turtle tensed a little before relaxing with an arm around Don's shoulders.

 

Using the closeness Don tried to judge if Leo was running a temperature, but it was hard for him. When Mikey finally settled down on his other side, Donatello put a hand on his thigh for comparison.

As far as the purple-banded brother could tell they felt pretty much the same. Maybe he's just been imagining things after all...

 

Meanwhile Leo had problems keeping his state of health a secret. Earlier during training he had felt his nose starting to run. It made him inwardly groan, but he soldiered on. He certainly didn't want to be at the mercy of Doctor Don. With it came the forced rest, training prohibition, staying at home while his brother went on patrol without him... it was horrifying.

So he breathed in some steam secretly before dinner to free his suddenly stuffed nose, so he could breath without alarming his brothers. And Mikey's soup was soothing his hurting throat. If he was lucky he'd really be fine in the morning. The headache was another problem, but that was easily hidden.

Donnie suggesting a movie was killing his plans to go to bed early unnoticed, but it was _just_ a movie. He could manage two hours without clearing his throat. If his nose didn't stuff up he'd be fine. Yep. Totally.

 

About halfway through the movie Donnie felt Leo's head land on his shoulder as he dozed off. So Don _was_ right! Leo never fell asleep during movies. And don't think he didn't notice his big brother starting to breath through his mouth more rather than through his nose. Probably stuffed.

He waited for a few minutes to be sure he was indeed asleep before he opened his mouth to ask his awake brothers about the eldest's condition. His unasked question was interrupted by a sneeze. Only that it didn't come from the snoozing turtle. Instead, Mikey rubbed his beak in irritation. When he noticed both green and brown eyes watching him he gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Stupid dust, huh?” There was absolutely no way he caught Leo's cold so quick. It really must've been the dust.

However, while Raph enjoyed teasing their leader when he was sick, he turned into a full blown mother hen when Mikey caught something. So unfortunately for the sea-green turtle he couldn't count on his brother to help him out here.

“Dudes, don't give me that look. The blanket tickled my beak, I swear!” Those worrywarts didn't appear convinced, Mikey had to think quick to save himself. “Leo's the sick one this time.”

 

Don rolled his eyes. “Don't you think I already noticed? He never falls asleep during movies.” He enlightened them, shaking his head slowly. “He's getting a full checkup first thing in the morning. And so are you.”

 

“But I only sneezed this one time! I'm fine!” Mikey pouted, leaning back into Raph, whose arm was draped over the back of the couch. It came down over the youngest's shoulders and pulled him closer for warmth.

 

“Sweetheart, you know how easily you catch colds and how long it takes for you to recover. We're just worried, so bear with me, okay?”

The desperate pout on Mikey's face faded a little at Donnie's special petname for him. He sighed, giving in for now. He knew it was no use fighting anyways. Whenever he showed any signs of getting sick his big brothers teamed up and transformed into one super mother hen. It was annoying most of the times, but Mikey learned to live with it.

“Besides, if you're really as fine as you say you won't have anything to worry about.”

 

Now that was a way to get one's hopes up...

 

 

~LINEBREAK~

 

 

Once the movie was over the turtles moved to their huge shared bed. Leo was still half asleep as he groggily followed Donnie, hand in hand to keep him balanced. The leader probably already gave up hiding it as he turned his head to cough out loud. Mikey hated it, but he had to keep his distance from Leo a little. With a little luck the germs didn't infect him already, and he intended on keeping it that way.

 

Usually he slept in the middle with Donnie, but now the genius traded places with the older one, which practically forced Mikey to sleep between Raph and the wall.

 

Ever since he dreamed about being sucked into the wall he hated sleeping there and only felt really safe nestled between his big brothers. Well, it was a sacrifice to make if he wanted to remain healthy. At times like these he was beyond jealous of Don's and Raph's immunity to human sicknesses.

The emerald turtle pulled Mike close against his plastron, and the smaller one didn't hesitate to snuggle into the offered space, away from the evil wall.

Surrounded by his brother's protective arms he fell asleep faster than expected.

 

When his eyes opened the next time, he had to force back a whimper of discomfort. His limbs ached and his head felt like it would explode any second. Snuggling his face into Raph's shoulder and neck he sighed miserably. The emerald skin felt heavenly cool against his head and soothed the ache settled there.

Where was this light coming from? Groggily he lifted his head to look over his brother's body. The door to the hallway stood open, the light out there illuminating the bedroom in a dim glow. So that's what woke him up in first place.

Raph was still snoring peacefully, but when Mikey leaned over him he noticed Leo and Donnie were gone. Maybe Leo got worse and had to worship the porcelain throne... ew.

The thought didn't make Mikey feel better. Though he really should get up and see if he can help in any way... but Raphie was so comfy...

 

“Baby?”

 

It took Michelangelo a few seconds to finally realize that someone was talking to him... and expecting an answer.

 

“...Hhmm?” he asked with his eyes still closed. They just felt so heavy. There was a cool hand on his forehead then before it moved to his cheek. When it moved to his neck he squirmed away from the cold feeling towards a source of warmth to his right.

 

“Definitely warmer than Leo...” Donnie murmured, and Mikey could practically hear his frown.

 

“Tch. Of course he got sick. Every fucking time.” Raph's grumble made him open his eyes finally.

 

Donnie was sitting on the bed in between Mike and Leo's legs, while Raph stood next to the bed with arms crossed and an unhappy face.

The youngest had curled up to Leo, taking up almost the whole upper side of the bed with how he was laying on their pillows.

 

“How is Leo...?” Mikey asked softly, surprised to find his voice hoarse. Okay, how in all worlds did he get sick that fast?!

 

“He's sick, just like you.” Raph rolled his eyes, trying to hide his worry. Donnie smiled at him reassuringly and pulled the blanket further over his little brother's shoulder.

 

“You're both going to be fine. Don't worry, sweetheart.”

 

“I was fine yesterday...” Mikey pouted and nuzzled Leo's shoulder with a small sigh.

 

“Well... it's the typical course of a flu. You feel fine and _zap_ , high fever and full-blown sick. I think Leo got away easy this time...” he trailed off to Leo's sleeping form with a small smile. At Mikey's questioning look he explained, “He really just caught a bad cold. The coughing is the worst problem. It woke him up last night, so I took him to the lab and gave him something for it. He's been asleep since then.”

 

“Why can't _I_ just have a normal cold?” Mike whined, snuggling closer to his oldest brother, reaching up to rub his beak when it tickled. Donnie smiled sympathetically at him and gently smoothed his cool hand over Mikey's heated head.

 

“You just have a weaker immune system, sweetheart. You can't help genetics.” His smile softened when Mikey leaned into the touch before letting out a small cough. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

 

“Tired. Achy.” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, on the verge of falling asleep again.

 

“Hey, stay awake. Open your mouth.” Mikey whined, but obeyed. He rolled his eyes behind closed lids when he felt the thermometer slide under his tongue. A cold cloth on his head soothed the headache, making him sigh contently. As soon as the thermometer left his mouth he opened his eyes and smiled at Raph, who had settled down on Leo's other side.

 

“Thanks Raphie.” Raph snorted gruffly, but his hand was gentle as he reached over to close his little brother's eyes.

 

“Go to sleep.” Mikey giggled hoarsely until it turned into coughing.

 

“Not yet.” Donnie intervened and helped Mikey sit up. Without further ado he placed two pills in his hand and handed him a glass of water to wash them down. Only when the glass was empty he allowed him to lay back down and replaced the cloth on his head.

About that time Leo stirred and coughed, turning to his side.

 

“Ugh.” he groaned as he opened his eyes, freezing when he saw Mikey right next to him. A second later he sighed, gently cupping the flushed cheek. “Sorry Mikey...” he mumbled, taken aback when the youngster dove into his chest, hugging him tight. Raph clucked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed the fallen cloth from the pillow before it soaked through. He placed it on Mikey's exposed neck, making him jump and squirm.

 

“Raaaaaph! I'm cuddling Leo so he knows I'm not blaming him. Stop being you!” He whined, trying to shake the coldness away without using his hands. Leo chuckled softly and removed the cloth for his little brother, settling it on the heated head again.

Of course Mikey didn't blame him. Still Leo knew he was the one getting him sick. And judging by how much warmer the sea-green skin was against his cheek it hit Mikey even harder than him. He squeezed him tighter, coughing lightly into the pillow, only opening his eyes when he felt a hand on his own cheek.

 

Donnie smiled down at him, prompting him to smile back.

“How's your throat? Want some more cough syrup?”

 

“I'm fine.” Leo mumbled, mostly because he didn't want to let go of his little brother right now. He frowned at Donnie's look. _“Really._ Mikey just fell asleep. It's not so bad at the moment.” Donatello sighed, but nodded.

 

“Tell me immediately if it gets worse.” His face softened when Leo yawned and he stroked his cheek gently. “Get some more sleep. I'll check up on you two later.”

 

“Kay...” The dark blue eyes slid closed and Donnie couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Leo was when he was sick.

He smiled softly as he watched Raph tuck the blanket tight around their brothers. It turned to a smirk when the hothead looked up at him and blushed. Yeah, a caring Raph was also cute.

 

* * *

 


End file.
